A War From The Future
by SarsiAthena
Summary: Luna Dragneel receives a mission: Defeat an enemy hiding in the past. Grant Fullbuster receives a mission: Make sure Luna returns home alive. What happens when the two teenagers return to Magnolia a few years into the past and meet their parents? What kind of powers are the two prodigies hiding from the rest of FairyTail? Disclaimer: I do not own FT. NALU and GRUVIA
1. Ch1: Broken Rules

"Grant, you can let go of me now" Luna has been trying to chastise her best friend ever since they got out of the portal. However, the 18-year-old boy refused to let go of her despite all her protest.

"Absolutely not, Luna. Did you not hear what the master said? We don't know what time period this is. For all we know, we could be facing dinosaurs"

The blond haired mage tried her best not to laugh at Grant's comment.

"Dinosaurs are a bit too much for your imagination. Judging by where we are, I doubt we went over 50 years into the past."

Grant examined his surroundings and realized that the path they were walking in is Magnolia. Almost exactly the same as the Magnolia they live in except, it had more trees, which made the air a bit fresher.

"Hmm, I guess you have a point, Luna. It looks like we're in Magnolia."

"Should we go to the guild then?" Luna asked the blue haired boy whom she trusted more than anyone else, more than her own parents.

"It may be beneficial but I don't know how everyone will react to our presence." Grant studied the situation more as realized that the people in the guild will be the younger versions of the grown ups that are in the Fairy Tail he knows of… and that they won't have any idea who Grant and Luna are.

Sensing his doubts, Luna quickly replied, "We have the guild insignia, I'm sure they'll welcome us."

"I think they will think we're some con artists or something"

"We'll find master! I'm sure master will understand the situation! He's the one who sent us here in the first place"

"I don't know if the younger version of master will just randomly believe that the older version of himself sent two helpless teenagers to the past"

Luna was getting tired of Grant's pessimism as her hunger and fatigue pushed her to the edge. "WELL WE GOTTA TRY SOMETHING, GRANT! AND RIGHT NOW FAIRY TAIL IS OUR BEST BET!"

"Okay, okay, geez… but, you have to follow some rules I will lay out for you."

"Okay." Luna said simply.

"1. We look for master the moment we get there. We tell him everything that happened. 2. We absolutely do not tell anyone else when we are from! It will cause chaos and may change the future. 3. Because of rule number two. We definitely cannot show our magic."

Luna almost gagged at the thought of her parents. To her, they were selfish bastards who thought of nothing but missions. Of course, Grant knew exactly how Luna felt. To an extent, he felt the same way about his parents.

The two continued walking the path to Fairy Tail

"I wonder…" Luna thought out loud, which received a curious look from Grant.

"Wonder what?" Grant asked simply.

"I wonder what our parents are like when they were younger; how old do you think they are in this time period?"

"Who knows, only one way to find out. But, knowing our luck, they could be in a mission" Grant tried to joke but he knew it was more of a statement to keep Luna from being too hopeful. Natsu and Lucy Dragneel are very busy people in the future; he can't imagine them being less busy in the past. The same goes for his parents.

Eventually, the two reached the entrance to Fairy Tail and suddenly had a moment of overwhelming feelings.

"Should we just walk in like we normally do or should we knock" Luna asked nervously.

Grant didn't really know how to answer but before he has given it much thought, he pushed the door open and walked straight to the bar where Mirajane was wiping dishes and humming quietly.

Of course the two received a lot of stares, which intimidated Luna. Although she knew these people, they did not know her. She hid behind Grant, holding unto his gray shirt as they walked across the room.

The Fairy Tail mages looked out with curious eyes as two young teenagers with the guild insignia walk across the room. A boy, who looked strikingly similar to Gray, except for the blue hair, wore a blue guild insignia on his left calf. The main reason he always wore shorts instead of pants was to show off his insignia.

The girl, who looks almost like Lucy but not quite, wore a red insignia on the back of her right hand. The moment the two teenagers reached Mirajane, Grant demanded to meet with Master.

"I want to speak with the guild Master"

Mirajane only looked dumbfounded at the two but quickly regained her composure. She smiled her signature welcoming smile and asked the two who they were. When Grant refused to answer and said that it is information for the ears of master only, Mirajane gave up inquiring and requested the two to sit down and make themselves comfortable as she gets master.

"Auntie Mirajane does not look like she aged much over the years." Luna whispered to Grant.

"I bet you 10 bucks she uses her take over magic to keep looking like that in the future." Grant jokingly replied which earned a chuckle from Luna.

The light-hearted moment quickly ended as Master Makarov entered the room, which caught Luna and Grant by surprise. Luna jumped and pointed at the old man. "Master?!"

Master Makarov only nodded as if expecting the surprised look from the two. Though, deep down, the old man was very confused.

Grant soon realized that Master Laxus has not been granted the title yet and that the old master was still alive and well. He also realized that Luna may not at all remember the old master, as she was only 4 when he passed away. Him, being 6 at the time, remembered Master Makarov a bit more than she did.

"Master Makarov," Grant began to speak while Luna began to be confused. _How does Grant know this man, and where is master Laxus?_ "My name is Grant and this is my friend, Luna. We are part of Fairy Tail and we wish to speak with you privately. I know it sounds confusing to you right now but please let us explain."

"ABSOLUTELY NOT ALLOWING THAT!" a pink haired man jumped to one of the tables and Luna tried to keep her composure as she realized that the loud man was her father, Natsu Dragneel, a younger version of him anyway. "Master, these two claim to be a part of the guild but nobody knows who they are and then they demand to speak with you privately?! We're not that naïve to believe so easily!"

A red haired woman walked to where Luna, Grant, and Makarov stood and demanded they say what they had to say in front of the whole guild. If they were indeed members of Fairy Tail, there should be no secrets.

Grant could not argue at the fact that his Aunt Erza was scarier in the past than in the future as she seemed to have a lot more energy in her youth.

Luna was now hugging Grant's left arm as if it held all the protection she needed and Grant selflessly put himself in front of Luna as if he were protecting her from Erza.

He thought the situation over in his head quickly and realized that arguing about this was wasting time. His mission was simple: protect Luna. Not that he needed Master Laxus to tell him that but having it as an official assignment helped justify his feelings which in turn, made it easier for him to protect his best friend. Right now, between messing up the future and protecting Luna, he chose to protect Luna. And so, with that resolution, he looked straight into Master Makarov's eyes and introduced himself and Luna for the second time, "My name is Grant and this right here is Luna. We are part of Fairy Tail's Prodigy Team. A nickname given to our team by our elder"

"An elder?"questioned Erza. "and who might that be?"

"Aunt Mirajane" Luna finally spoke; a little quieter and less resolute than Grant's voice but it did catch Erza and the rest of the guild off guard.

"Aunt?" Mirajane asks.

"The reason you don't know who we are is simple; we have not been born yet in this time period. Something has happened in the future and Master has sent us here to find our enemy. It is Luna's mission to defeat this man." Grant tried to be careful with mentioning his Master's name. He didn't want to reveal the future before it happened.

"and what's yours?" Asked Natsu, quite surprised by the events happening.

"My mission is to make sure she doesn't get killed." Grant answered simply while pointing at Luna. Luna glared at Grant as she knew he was teasing her.

"Sounds quite fishy if you ask me." From the crowd, a shirtless man began to walk to the front with an accusing stare at Grant. Grant rarely saw his father so it disappointed him that the first look he got from him after a while is an angry one. Although he should understand that Gray does not realize who he is. "Do you have proof that you are from the future?"

Upon realizing that he does not really have any formal letter from the magic council or even from Master Laxus himself, he had no choice but to reveal his identity. He whispered something quickly to Luna "You absolutely cannot tell them who you are! Absolutely cannot show your powers, do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Hey! Stop ignoring me and answer my question!"

"haha, even that kid realizes that you're a nobody!" Natsu retorted.

"What did you say, Flame brain?!"

"You wanna fight?"

"Ice make wall!" Grant placed a wall made out of ice between Natsu and Gray. He quickly bowed his head as apology at his two elders and said, "My name is Grant Fullbuster, I am one of the only 2 ice mages in Fairy Tail; the first one being my father, Gray Fullbuster. I am his son." Grant has introduced himself for the third time. He really wished there won't be a fourth time as he realized that more information about the future was revealed every time he introduced himself.

Gray's mouth has opened full force due to shock but he cannot deny that the kid's looks and his skills are enough proof that he is indeed his son.

The guild then began to fire question at the two mages from the future but Grant refused to reveal more than he already had and stated that Luna's identity was top secret. From afar, Juvia silently thanked him, as she was not ready to get her heart broken. She may love Gray but she had long accepted that nothing would happen between them. Still, it did not help her accept the fact that Gray will have a son with someone else one day.

Mirajane soon offered the two places to stay but Grant stated that his mission required him to stay beside Luna at all times, to which Luna commented on how annoyingly protective Grant can be.

As the two settled down for the night, Luna looked back at the earlier events and started to chuckle.

"Hypocrite!" Luna simply said.

"What did you say?!" Grant asked annoyed

"You made up those rules. 'Do not tell them when we are from, do not show them our magic, talk to master privately' you broke all of those rules."

"Rules are not as important as promises. I promised the entire guild to protect you. I won't break that"

Luna blushed at this, "Shut up, I'm going to sleep"

Luna took the bed and Grant took the floor but Grant seemed to be sleeping more comfortably. Luna wished to tell her parents who she was too; maybe she could spend more time with them this way. But she couldn't be selfish.


	2. Ch2: Luna's Feelings

Luna woke up early the next morning, feeling a bit better compared to how she felt the previous day. She noticed Grant sleeping on the floor next to her bed and she couldn't help but stare at her best friend.

"Heh, who would have thought he will turn out to be a strong protector."

Grant stayed asleep and Luna wanted to make sure that he is well rested so she did not bother waking him up as she decided to take a stroll around Magnolia. She quickly got dressed and headed out, walking by the lake her mother used to take her to as a child.

She was greeted by a blue exceed who recognized her from afar.

"Hey, Luna!"

Luna looked from behind and noticed Happy flying to her direction.

"My name is Happy! I didn't get a chance to introduce myself to you yesterday because you and Grant quickly retreated. Anyway, what are you doing here so early? Where are you going? Do you know your place around?"

"Happy, stop harassing the girl." A pink-haired man finally caught up to the blue exceed and Luna quickly looked away, which left Natsu quite confused.

_What are you doing, Luna? You always complain that you could never spend time with your parents. Isn't this the perfect opportunity to do just that? Even though they won't know you're their daughter?_

Luna quickly regained her composure and asked Natsu what he was doing out and about this early.

Natsu grinned, a familiar sight to everyone in the past, but something surprising to Luna. "I'm here to pick up Lucy! Her apartment is down this way and it's no fun going to the guild without her so I usually wake her up. Although this would be so much easier if she would stop kicking me out of her house in the middle of the night."

Luna laughed a little at this as she realized her parents are definitely not a couple yet at this point as her mother kicks out her father. "Can I join you in waking Mo- Lucy- up?"

Oblivious to her mini slip, Natsu accepted the offer and the three walked to Lucy's apartment. Luna didn't really know how to converse with her father. All they ever really talk about in the future was how to control her powers, mainly, she gets in trouble as she always burns herself out (quite literally) as she keeps wanting to outdo or defeat her father.

_"Father! Look, I got another dragon!" _

_Natsu and Lucy had just returned from another mission and were surprised to hear that their 7-year-old daughter got stronger in the span of two weeks. Under normal circumstances, any parent will be happy to learn of their child's improvements, but the stronger Luna becomes, the more threat that comes in her way. And this scares them, especially Lucy, to their very core. _

_Of course, little Luna never understood her parents' indifference to her improvements but not like it mattered to her anyway. Her parents were always away for missions with Grant's parents. Often, they were left under the care of Master Laxus and Auntie Mirajane. "At least the Master is proud of my improvements." Was often how Luna thought._

_When two mages have a child, the child often acquires the magic of the stronger mage. When Grant was born, he acquired both ice and water magic, to which Master Makarov stated that Juvia's and Gray's magic are at par with each other, it also helps that their elements are compatible. Grant soon embarked in mastering the unison raid on his own at the age of 5, thus, making him a sort of prodigy. When Lucy became pregnant with Luna, everyone believed that the child will acquire the fire dragon magic. It caught everyone by surprise that Lucy's will power was so strong that Luna can summon spirits as well; however, in a different form. Luna was able to summon the 10 fire dragon spirits. _

_Nobody could really understand the kind of magic Luna possess but many dark guilds have tried to kidnap her many times, this motivated Natsu to look for Igneel even more and when he did find him, Igneel explained that it is a rare and dangerous gift. When a mage possesses both celestial magic and dragon slayer magic, it is quite inevitable that dragon spirits will be attracted to her. But of course, just like any celestial mage, the dragon spirits are only as strong as the wizard who summon them. _

_When Luna was 12, Natsu caught Luna trying to summon more than 1 dragon spirit at a time while sparring with Grant, which led her into being swallowed into the dragons' fire. Of course, this couldn't kill her, but she did feel the pain. Natsu chastised Luna to never do it again which led to an argument with Master Laxus, who does not at all agree with how the Dragneels "protect" Luna._

_But to Luna, she never saw it as protection, only that her parents must really hate her magic. _

"What are you thinking about?" Natsu asked Luna who was in such deep thought while walking. Looking at him now, Luna realizes how free-spirited Natsu was, as if he were living the life of a peaceful man.

Luna could not believe that this is her father. She expected an extremely stoic man who seriously needs some relaxation in his life but here stands Natsu, as if he is the term relaxation, itself. "Nothing, just thinking how the past is kind of a nicer place than the future"

"Don't say that! I'm gonna live in the future one day!"

"Aye," said Happy

Luna chuckles a little but then looks a bit guilty as she feels that it maybe because of her that her father becomes such a strict man. If she really thought hard, when she didn't existed, there was no one to protect.

Sensing her aura, Natsu begins to speak, "I can't believe Gray can produce such a well-mannered son."

"Huh?"

"Grant. He seems to really want to protect you."

Luna begins to blush but argues that it was Grant's mission to protect her.

"I don't really understand why, if your mission was to defeat a strong mage, then surely you're strong enough to protect yourself. I guess you are very well-loved by the future Fairy Tail for them to ensure your safety"

"Well-loved huh?"

Luna wanted to believe her father but sometimes she cannot help but feel that she's only being protected to ensure that she stays in Fairy Tail. She has the ability to outdo her father one day, when she finds her real powers, what guild wouldn't want to posses that?

"I guess I could kind of understand him" Natsu continued the conversation.

"What do you mean?"

"You're kind of like Lucy." Natsu said simply and Luna began to internally panic. _Did he figure it out? Does he know I'm Lucy's daughter? _"And I guess, I'm kind of like Grant."

"Huh?" Luna still didn't understand.

"Lucy is my best friend and even though she's the strongest celestial mage I know, I will still panic if she went on a mission alone. I guess that's what Grant is like to you."

Luna begins to understand and wonders if her father feels the same way about her? Maybe he isn't being strict because he hates her powers, but simply because he's a paranoid man when it comes to the safety of those he loves. Luna can only wish.

They finally reached Lucy's home and Lucy greeted Luna with a bright smile. At least this smile was something familiar to her. Luna always feels warm inside when her mom is around as long as she does not show off her powers, which always get Lucy down.

"So Luna, you and Grant seem chummy," Lucy comments as they walk to the guild hall

Luna begins to blush, she admits that she has a slight crush on her best friend and her aunt Mirajane always teases her for it, but being teased by her mom wasn't something she ever thought of happening

Lucy began to laugh as the younger blonde's face becomes bright red.

"She liiiiiiikkkeees hiiim" was Happy's only comment and everyone laughed at that. Luna began to wish that her parents stayed like this, this is her family, yet it was not, why couldn't it stay like this?

When they reached the guild hall, they were greeted by a hysteric Grant.

"Where the heck were you?!" Grant yelled at the blonde mage while shaking her shoulders.

"Walking around." Luna replied lamely while scratching her head. She knew it wasn't a good response.

"Walking around? WALKING AROUND!? Luna, we may be in Magnolia but don't forget that we're in a completely different situation than normal! I know you're strong enough to defeat whatever is out there but I still don't want you tackling it by yourself! Do you have any idea how worried I was?!" Grant hugged Luna tightly, which earned a squeal from Mirajane, Lucy and Happy, and a curious look from the other members of the guild. When Grant is like this, it is easier to believe that she is being protected because she is well-loved, just as Natsu has said earlier.

"Don't worry, Grant! I was with her the entire time!" Natsu said with a grin, "While she is here, I'll protect her too! Regardless if you're from past or future, A Fairy Tail member is family and I will always protect my family! I'm all fired up now!"

Natsu didn't know just how much what he said meant to Luna, but Grant did and upon learning that she was with her family, Grant could not stay mad at Luna. All he could do was be happy for her.

While Natsu continued making so much noise, Lucy hit him many times for him to calm down.

"Isn't it great, Luna?" Grant whispered while Natsu took everyone's attention.

"Hmm?"

"Who knew your parents have this side"

"I think this is their real personalities. I wish to return it. I want to make them this happy again."

"That's something worth living for." Grant said while smiling at Luna, which helped Luna decide to make it her personal mission.

Unknown to both of them that Happy heard the entire exchange.

_"…. Lu-na… Lu-na…. LU-cy… NA-tsu…. Hehe, so that's how she got her name" _Happy thought silently as he began flying towards Natsu and Lucy.

Luna wanted to enjoy this moment but she knew that she would eventually have to face him, Andre, wherever he is hiding, Luna will not allow him to hurt any of the Fairy Tail members.

* * *

AN: Not much lovey-dovey stuff yet with NALU and GRUVIA. I'm sorry. I wanna make sure I introduce Grant and Luna and the adventure they're in first. I promise I'll include them soon.

Preview of next chapter: Well this chapter was mostly on the Dragneel Family.

Next chapter will be on the Fullbuster family.. Maybe I'll add Gruvia . We'll see where my imagination takes me. :D

Good night everyone


	3. Ch3: The Fullbusters' Promise

AN: Hello everyone! I wanted to take the time to thank everyone who are reading my story. Are you ready for some GRUVIA?

Please let me know what you think :D

* * *

Gray Fullbuster has not had a good sleep since his future son appeared in Fairy Tail. He's seen a lot of crazy things happen but meeting Grant was in the same caliber of craziness as meeting Edolas Gray. For all of Gray's indifference, he'd be lying if he said he's not at all curious as to what the future is like.

Gray has reached the coffee shop and taken a seat in a spot he recently claimed as "his spot." He never really drank coffee but his lack of sleep required the caffeine and although Mirajane can easily make him a nice fresh cup for free, the ice mage did not feel like going to the guild lately.

Ever since Grant appeared, Gray has received a lot of questions about his love life.

As he took his first sip, he thought of some comments people have recently said.

_"So Gray, does anyone strike your fancy right now? You must have some idea who the mother is." Mirajane tried to inquire with a wink._

_"At least now you know your legacy will live on." Cana said, as if implying she never really thought he'd get a girl, let alone a family._

_"Heh, your son is a lot nicer than you." Natsu provoked before their usual fights._

Gray sighed in his seat. "Everyone is so annoying lately!"

Just as he thought that, he realized that everyone_ has_ been annoying except for one person.

"Juvia, instead of wasting a seat there where another customer can use, why won't you just join me?" Gray said nonchalantly to the girl wearing a very lame disguise across from his table.

After so many months, Gray got used to Juvia's presence and wasn't at all bothered by her stalker ways. She never bothered him in anyway so Gray never thought the girl was a nuisance. Maybe at first it was awkward because Juvia would constantly stare at him but recently Gray noticed how Juvia seemed to just want to be in the same room as him. Like right now, Juvia is engrossed in a book, though she could read it somewhere else, he's not dense enough to not realize she's here because of him. Deep down inside, Gray felt the same way. He doesn't really want to be alone, contrary to popular belief; but at the same time, he does not like being bothered. As he thought this, he realized how Juvia is probably the only person he's comfortable being absolutely quiet with.

Juvia walked to where Gray sat very slowly. Once she was standing in front of him, she bowed her head and apologized. "Gray-sama, Juvia is very sorry. I didn't mean to cause inconvenience to you. It's just that you haven't been in the guild for a while and Juvia started to worry."

"Seriously Juvia, you worry too much. Just sit down and join me."

"Are you sure you want me to join you."

"I wouldn't ask if I felt otherwise." Gray replied with a small smirk.

Juvia sat down while wearing a bright red blush and Gray returned to drinking his coffee. Juvia was just as curious as the rest of the guild who Grant's mother was, maybe even more curious than everyone else combined, but her fears of finding out who the lucky girl is outweighed her curiosity.

_"Either way, I'll be heartbroken. Why would I want to experience the pain so early on when I can spend a few more years just living in oblivion." _

She tried to focus her attention back to the book she was reading.

"What are you reading, anyway?" Gray asked, sincerely curious as to what the blue haired girl is interested in.

"A book."

"Yes, I could see that. What is it about?"

"I haven't really read far to know, but Lucy lent it to me last week. She said I would love it. It seems that the genre is romance." Juvia explained.

"Hmm, Lucy sure is nice to lend her books like that. She really treasures novels so it's kind of a big deal when she lends them out."

Gray was happy for Juvia. She has made a lot of friends since joining Fairy Tail and it pleases him to see that she's opening up to more people aside from Gajeel. "_She really does have a good heart,_" was all he could think of as he remembers how she was an enemy and now she's very well-liked by the other members, even Lucy trusts her, despite how Juvia tried to kidnap the celestial wizard in the beginning. A small smile played on Gray's lips as he looked outside the window.

Right across from him was a different sight. Juvia had a frown on her face and was green with envy. She has misinterpreted Gray's words and smile. _"Love rival sure is hard to defeat. Gray-sama just praised Lucy's kindness." _The more she thought about this, the more she believed that Lucy is Grant's mother.

_"Grant is kind… Lucy is kind. Grant is caring, that's very apparent with how he acts toward Luna. Lucy is very caring too. Grant is strong too, I could tell. Lucy is… kind of strong. I'm still stronger but Gray can make up for both of them." _ She began to internally panic as she assumes that Lucy is Grant's mother. She instantly wanted to get amnesia. She liked Lucy as a person and would really rather not learn to hate the girl. She accepted that nothing will happen between Gray and herself. She truly believed that _this_ acceptance will soon lead to her moving on and accepting Gray's soul mate as the one right for him. It was how she hoped things would play out. Right now, she wasn't ready finding out whom Gray will spend the rest of his life with happily. She wanted to cry and run away but at the same time, she knew something was bothering Gray and she cared more about Gray's well being than hers, so she decided to stay seated down and accompany the ice mage.

_I'm so pathetic. _Was all Juvia thought as she sighed.

"It's really bothering me," Gray started to speak, not quite sure why he's opening up to Juvia. "Why is he here?"

"You mean Grant?" Juvia asked.

"Yes, I just don't understand why he's here." Gray looked as though he was thinking really hard.

"Gray-sama, Grant explained to the guild that there's an enemy hiding in the past. That's why he's here."

"But why him? Why not Natsu's child? Or even Erza's? Or they could have sent future me, I'm sure I'd be stronger by then than I am now." Gray wasn't really sure why this bothered him so much but Juvia figured it out the moment he questioned why Grant was sent instead of others.

"Gray-sama seems to be very worried about his son despite only meeting him a few days ago." Juvia placed her book down and turned all her attention to the confused Gray.

"Wh-why would I be worried about him?!"

"Maybe it's just instincts. However way you look at it, he is your son and is a part of you no matter what time period it is. Don't you think that leaves a mark on your soul?"

Gray thought more of what Juvia has just said but after a pause, Juvia continued speaking.

"Although, truthfully speaking, I'm worried too. Maybe because he's your son and I know there's a part of you in him," Juvia's mind start to wander off as she spoke of words not meant to be said out loud. Her tears began to form as she continued, "How pathetic, I can't love Gray-sama this much that anything that has a part of him will affect me this much."

Gray didn't really know how to react. He's always known of Juvia's feelings but something with how she worries about Grant confirms her feelings for him to be real, something more than just puppy love or physical attraction. He finds comfort in this knowledge but he also worries about the girl. He spoke, despite himself.

"You know, it's not just Grant. Luna is worth the worry too."

"You're right, Gray-sama, but at least Luna has Grant to protect her. What about Grant? Who's going to protect him?"

"I have a feeling Grant is strong enough to not need protection." This didn't calm Juvia down, much to Gray's disappointed. "bu-but, if the time comes that he needs help, I'll protect him, at least while he's here." He really hoped this will calm Juvia down although, he wasn't very confident. Seeing as Juvia claimed to worry about Grant because he was his son. Gray wasn't really sure if putting himself in the frontlines with Grant will make Juvia less worried.

Much to his surprise, however, the water mage smiled and looked determined. "Juvia cares very much for Gray and his loved ones, so she'll protect him too. That's a promise. "

"You sure you wanna be making bold promises like that?"

"Yes, Juvia is sure." Juvia paused for a second and then corrected herself with more conviction. "No, _I _am very sure." Once in her life, Juvia was so sure with how she felt that she didn't feel the need to refer to herself in third person. As if speaking in first person held more commitment and responsibility. A commitment she wanted to fulfill.

Gray started to feel weird inside, in a good way. He was glad that someone was willing to share something as inconvenient as protecting a protector with him. Secretly, he began to really wish Juvia was Grant's mother. He pushed the thought away as soon as he realized what he was just thinking.

The two mages soon said their goodbyes as Juvia wanted to practice her water magic. Having a secret personal mission with Gray to protect Grant got her extremely motivated. Of course, she genuinely wanted to protect Grant as well.

When Juvia reached the guild, she noticed that Luna was with Lucy, Natsu, and Happy. "Luna, where's Grant?" the water mage interrupted the loud group.

Luna looked up to her Aunt Juvia, kind of surprised that she was looking for her friend. "He let me spend time with Natsu, Lucy, and Happy. He said that I could as long as it's in the guild. He's taking a nap somewhere."

"I see. I hope he's okay somewhere." Was all Juvia said as she walked away to look for Master Makarov and inquire on how to get stronger.

In the meantime, Gray found Grant napping under a tree by a river somewhere a bit farther away from the guild.

"Hey, is it really okay to be napping and being this far away from Luna? I can't have a slacker as a son." Gray started.

Grant sat up, surprised by Gray's words. His father has not at all acknowledged his presence ever since he introduced himself as his son.

"I'll sense danger when it comes. Right now, I want Luna to enjoy her time here even for just a little while. Besides, I'm confident Uncle Natsu will protect her."

"Hmp, well since you have spare time, come train with me then."

"Huh?" Grant felt nervous and excited at the same time. He has never trained with his father since he was always away. Although, Gray of the future is a lot stronger and wiser than the one in front of Grant, there is no way Grant will miss this chance.

Gray promised Juvia that he would protect Grant but he didn't want to be cheesy about it. Gray thought that training Grant and making sure he was strong enough is a way of protecting him as well.

Besides, Gray wanted answers and he's going to make sure to get them straight from Grant's mouth.

* * *

AN: It's going to be a busy weekend with my mom's bday coming up.

To apologize, here's some preview of what's going to happen in the future.

I can't really say that everything will happen in the next chapter, i try to limit my words to 2000 at a time .

Anyway! Preview time :D

* * *

**BY THE RIVER**

"So Grant, show me what you've got! Remember, for every hit I land on you, you have to answer one of my questions truthfully." Gray said, already feeling like he has won.

Grant knew this is bad, he was more used to water than ice magic but he's being forced to only use ice in this situation. His mind is so distracted that he didn't notice Gray's incoming attack.

"Point. Now tell me, why is your hair blue?"

* * *

**GUILD HALL**

"The more I look at them, the more I see the resemblance." Mirajane commented as she stares at Luna, Natsu, and Lucy.

"I agree. Luna's hair is as blonde as Lucy's." Levy said in agreement.

"Certain things make it possible for her to be Natsu's daughter too... like how she loves spicy food." Cana quickly added.

"Has anyone else noticed how she's always hungry? Almost as if nothing she eats satisfies her." Wendy said. Nobody really knew the relevance of Wendy's comment except Wendy herself.

"It would help if we knew what kind of magic she could do." Cana said, ignoring Wendy's words.

"Should we try to find out?" Mirajane suggested.

* * *

**GUILD HALL (evening)**

"Mira-nee, I'm back from my solo mission!" Lisanna said as she made herself comfortable in the bar area as she spoke with Mirajane.

"How was your mission?"

"It was very good. I came across someone, though, I'm not so sure you want to hear who."

"Spill it!" Of course Mirajane was curious now.

"Laxus. I know he's been exiled from Fairy Tail but when I saw him, he wasn't mean or anything. He was surprised to see me alive, actually."

"Really? the world sure is small for such a coincidence."

"I know right, he seems stronger now too. He said that he could control time now, thanks to an ally he made. Although, I think he's bluffing."

Without really thinking about it, Mirajane decided to find Laxus. This whole situation can't be coincidence. It's either planned by someone or fate.

* * *

**LAXUS' OFFICE**

"You mean to tell me that you sent my 16-year-old daughter to the past to fight Andre?" Natsu questioned furiously to the blonde guild master.

"Simply put, yes."

"ARE YOU ABSOLUTELY INSANE? You may be the guild master but you don't have the right to be deciding her life like that!"

"And you do?" Laxus responded back. "Natsu, your daughter is 16-years-old, when you were 16, you were handling missions on your own. She's part of the Prodigy team but as time progress, she's slowly becoming Fairy Tails most useless member. Besides, she decided to go on her own, I simply approved her request."

"I'm sorry, did you just call my daughter useless?"

* * *

**SOMEWHERE IN FUTURE MAGNOLIA**

"Jer, what do you mean she got burnt fighting Igneel?" Lucy asked the Prodigy team member.

"Uhm, well, isn't that what she does with her other dragon spirits?"

"Are you saying that she tried to make a contract with Igneel?" Lucy was frantic.

* * *

**SOMEWHERE IN PAST MAGNOLIA**

"Lucy, I love you."


	4. Ch4: Fooled Twice

NA: Thank you to everyone who posted a review! I am really happy to read all your opinions about my story. This next chapter has a mild Gruvia in it, but for the most part, its all back story.

I apologize for the amount of back story but I'm trying to tell them as exciting as possible. Once all the flashbacks and character introductions are done, the action will come full force. For the meantime, I hope you enjoy my story as it is.

* * *

FUTURE MAGNOLIA

Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Gray, and Juvia were finally nearing home from their mission and all were excited to see Fairy Tail once again.

"That was a long mission, I must say." Juvia commented as they reached the guild.

"I agree, but at least we got a lot of money and the towns people were kind enough to offer all these chili peppers." Natsu replied happily.

"Aye! But Natsu, only you and Luna like spicy food." Happy said.

"Even better! More for us."

Lucy couldn't wait to get home and see her daughter. As they walked, Lucy thought of what Luna would cook for dinner. Luna often prepared a feast for their return and they enjoy their night as a family. It only lasts a night, however. Luna becomes distant again when the morning strikes and goes off to train with Erza. The more she trained, the harder it was to protect her, so the thought of her training wasn't very pleasing for neither her nor Natsu, but what could they do? Neither Natsu nor her were present enough to stop her training and they never really liked the idea of deciding for her anyway.

As they reached Fairy Tail, they hear action from a smaller dojo-like house beside the guild, which means Erza is training the Prodigy team again. The small place was built by Erza as a house to train her students.

When Erza was pregnant with Jer, she decided to temporarily leave Team Natsu as it would be hard to fight while pregnant. For the most part, the remaining members were able to handle missions on their own, but Juvia went with them for harder missions, which allowed her relationship with Gray to grow even further. However, nine months later, Jer was born, which left a conflicted Juvia_._

FLASHBACK

_"Juvia, are you crying?" a concerned Lucy asked. She followed Juvia after she left Erza's house with a gloomy look. Erza has just given birth and Jellal was with her so the red-haired mage didn't notice her two friends leave._

_"I'm so happy for Erza, but at the same time, I can't help but be sad."_

_"Why are you sad?"_

_"Erza will surely want her place back in this team and I will have to leave. To be honest, I don't want to. Not just cause of Gray-sama, but also because of Natsu, Happy, and you, Lucy."_

_"Then stay" a different voice interrupted the two girls' conversation. Gray has been noticing Juvia more often now and was worried when the conflicted water mage left the mini celebration going on at Erza's house. "There is no problem with giving Erza her spot back, it was never really taken away!" _

_Sensing the situation, Lucy decided to walk away and let the two have their 'moment.' _

_"Gray-sama, why are you yelling?"_

_"Because you keep thinking you're some sort of replacement, when you're not! Erza cannot be replaced… and neither can you." Gray sighed and relaxed a little bit as he continued on speaking, "I don't see why you have to leave just because Erza returned. I think it would be more fun if you stayed with us." Gray gave Juvia a warm smile and Juvia was relieved that she could stay in the team._

_Meanwhile, Lucy returned to Erza's celebration but was suddenly stopped by an enraged voice. _

_"What do you mean you're not returning to the team?" Natsu was angry but it was apparent that he was more hurt than anything. Lucy opened the door that led to where the conversation was, a bit surprised with what she's heard. _

_"I'm very sorry Natsu, but I want to focus on Jer. I don't know how, but it seems that he has acquired my magic instead of Jellal's. I want to train him to become a great Fairy Tail member, someone who can even surpass me one day. That is my decision, I hope you understand."_

_As Jer grew up, Erza taught other children wizards as well, but only the strong-willed had the courage to stay. Even within Fairy Tail, it was hard to keep up with Erza and only a handful of them stayed to be trained by the strong mage: Jer (who really had no choice), Grant, Lexy, Ren, and Luna were the only ones who continued their training with Erza. Their strong hearts inspired Mirajane to name them the Prodigy team. _

MEANWHILE IN PAST MAGNOLIA

"So Grant, show me what you've got! Remember, for every hit I land on you, you have to answer one of my questions truthfully." Gray said, already feeling like he had won.

Grant knew this was bad, he was more used to water than ice magic but he's being forced to only use ice in this situation. His mind was so distracted that he didn't notice Gray's incoming attack.

"Point. Now tell me, why is your hair blue?"

"Huh?" was all Grant said as he successfully dodged a new attack from Gray.

"You heard me, why is your hair blue? Is it some sort of side effect from the future environment, did you dye it that color, or is it biological?"

_Basically, he's inquiring about my mother. What should I do? Think, Grant, think._

As he thought, he was hit by another ice attack from Gray, which earned Gray another chance to ask anything. Grant needed to figure out a way to buy him extra time to think.

"Father, how about we keep score and leave the questions for after we train. Your questions are quite distracting." Grant knew it was a lame excuse but he hoped for mercy.

"Fine. I have 2 right now."

MEANWHILE IN FUTURE MAGNOLIA

When the five mages reached the guild, they were asked to immediately meet Master Laxus in his office by Mirajane. Confused and tired, the five did as instructed, not knowing that shocking news was on their way.

When the five entered Laxus' office, they were greeted by a serious look.

"I know none of you will be pleased to hear this, but your children are out in a mission together." Laxus said, getting to the point.

This wasn't something that upset Gray and Juvia as Grant always went on missions. Natsu and Lucy weren't all that surprised, as they know Grant and Luna went on simple missions together all the time. Luna had asked them for permission in the past to go on simple missions with Grant to earn some extra pocket money, they approved Luna's request a long time ago.

"Did they help out with the play again? I enjoyed the one where they were star-crossed lovers" Happy commented.

"No, Grant and Luna went on a mission to defeat Andre." The guild master said, as if it were some simple mission.

A moment of silence and confusion occurred as the five let the information sync in. Laxus continued, "Andre appeared in Fairy Tail not too long ago while you were away in your mission. Erza almost defeated him but just when she was about to give the final blow, a portal opened."

"What kind of portal?" questioned Gray.

Laxus answered without looking at any of them, "It was a portal exactly like mine, black, meaning it was traveling to the past."

At this point, Natsu has gone back from his trance and was consumed by anger.

"You mean to tell me that you sent my 16-year-old daughter to the past to fight Andre?" Natsu questioned furiously to the blonde guild master.

"Simply put, yes."

"ARE YOU ABSOLUTELY INSANE? You may be the guild master but you don't have the right to be deciding her life like that!"

"And you do?" Laxus responded back. "Natsu, your daughter is 16-years-old, when you were 16, you were handling missions on your own. She's part of the Prodigy team but as time progress, she's slowly becoming Fairy Tail's most useless member. Besides, she decided to go on her own, I simply approved her request."

"I'm sorry, did you just call my daughter useless?"

"You can't have it both ways, Natsu. You can't lock her away in a safe room in a world full of war and expect people to praise her 'amazing' powers." Laxus relaxed a little as he wants his words to truly hit Natsu for him to understand. "Besides, she wanted to fight Andre and she was the only one who volunteered."

Natsu would have replied with something nasty but he couldn't think fast enough before Mirajane barged into the room in a panic.

"We have a problem!"

"Mira, this isn't the time." Laxus said, clearly sounding tired.

"Believe me Laxus, this can't wait. Andre is outside. Erza is leading the guild in the fight."

"How is that possible? He went inside the portal when we last faced him!" Laxus was very surprised with what was happening. He ran out of the guild hall and was faced by the damned man himself. The rest of the people in the room quickly followed their guild master. Lucy allowed herself to be relieved that Andre was there instead of wherever Luna was. The farther away he was to Luna, the better.

"How?" Laxus asked to no one in particular.

"How you ask." Andre finally spoke. The man looked as though he was in his early 20s but in reality he was probably a couple hundred years old. "dark magic."

Laxus was confused. When he sent Luna and Grant to the past, he mentioned in his spell to take them wherever Andre was. The fact that they were able to get through the portal meant that Andre must have gone through as well.

"I know what you're thinking, Laxus, we both posses time portal magic, after all." Andre said, as if classifying Laxus in the same category as him, "but you failed to remember one thing, or rather, person: Keres. Don't blame yourself too much, it doesn't seem like anyone else remembered either."

Keres. Andre's other half, quite literally. Keres was Andre's creation; he has given up half of his powers so that he could create another being. In return to his gift of life, Keres became Andre's slave. Since she is a part of Andre, she can switch to how Andre looks like in an instant, making her the ultimate minion. Andre was clever enough to make sure that his powers were strong enough to create a creature opposite of him. While Andre was a guy, Keres was a girl. While Andre specialized in fire, Keres specialized in water. These opposite characteristics were part of his plan to get Keres into Fairy Tail.

"What exactly are you planning?" Natsu interrupted

"I'm sure you know exactly what I'm planning. I've been after your daughter for years now after all. Keres wouldn't mind devouring Grant's magic either. Once we have captured her, I will gladly take Luna as my wife and we'll set this world on fire, literally. The kind of power she holds, I want it, I will become the strongest fire mage in the world. Sucks for you, faeries, your so naïve, I've fooled you twice already. First with Keres joining Fairy Tail and second time when you sent the Dragneel girl right into Keres' hands."

"Not going to happen!" Jer interrupted, ready to fight "Requip!" and just like that the 19-year-old boy requiped to his armor that made him look like a knight. Behind him, the remaining members of the Prodigy team prepared to fight. Lexy was ready to perform the Iron dragon's roar, while a younger member, Ren, was ready to perform the wind dragon's roar. However, before they did much of anything, a black portal opened behind Andre, Laxus knew right away that Andre planned on going to wherever Luna, Grant, and Keres were.

"I would love to stay and kill you all, but I have to stick with my priorities so I'll have to go and capture your little friends now" was all Andre said before disappearing.

"Laxus," Natsu said dangerously, "open your portal and send us to where they are."

"Before that, explain to us what happened in the previous fight." Gray suggested.

"What? Gray we don't have time for that!" Natsu was getting impatient.

"I understand your concerns, Natsu, but we need to understand this situation!"

"I have to agree with Gray on this one, Natsu. I don't know how much of a help we could be just jumping in there." Natsu was extremely annoyed by the situation. He couldn't calm down at all.

"Uhm Lucy, could your spirits travel back in time? Maybe they can get to where Luna is and help protect her while we're here getting an explanation. I know Grant is there but I don't know how helpful my son will be against Keres." Juvia suggested, quite disappointed how she truly doesn't believe her son can protect her friend's daughter against the dark mage.

Lucy understood exactly what she meant by Grant's weakness against Keres. She summoned all of her spirits and asked if they could do anything. Loke promised to try but the most fired up of them all was Aquarius. As much as Aquarius hated Lucy, she adored Luna, quite ironic since Luna controlled fire. Also because Aquarius really hated Keres when she was part of the guild.

When Lucy's spirits disappeared to work on the task given to them, the oldest member of the Prodigy team spoke to Master Laxus in front of everyone, "Both Grant and Luna are part of my team, as a team, we cannot idly sit here while 2 of our members are in danger. Please Master Laxus, send us while you explain to Uncle Natsu and the rest what happened. We will look for Grant and Luna in the meantime."

Laxus nodded at the trio and told them to prepare for their mission. As the trio got ready for their new mission, Laxus couldn't help the guilt and regret that overcame him. _Twice, I was fooled by the same person twice. On top of that, I risked the lives of members of this guild. If grandfather could see me now, he will surely disapprove_

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Don't forget to let me know what you thought of the story. **

**The next chapter should be up by 11:59 pm EST on Monday, May 26, 2014**

**For now, enjoy the rest of your weekend. ^.^**


	5. Ch5: Keres

NA: This may need editing. I promised to have this posted by 11:59pm and it's already 11:49pm and I just finished writing it. I didn't think it would be this long of a chapter.

Guys, this is a long chapter, but I hope you enjoy. :D If you don't mind reading unedited work, please continue on, otherwise, I suggest reading it sometime later .

* * *

FUTURE MAGNOLIA

"Jer, this is the biggest mission you've gotten so far. It's in the same league as an S-Class mission. Are you sure you want to do this?" Erza asked her son seriously which received an even more serious reply.

"You're talking as if I'm not an S-Class mage. I'll be fine."

"You may be S-class but neither Lexy nor Ren are. Are you able to lead them while looking for Luna and Grant?"

"You worry too much. I learned from the best, so please calm down." Jer tried to get her mother relaxed. In reality, he wasn't sure how this mission was going to play out and Jer hated not knowing what to expect. Even though he talked big about being an S-Class mage, he knew that it hasn't even been a year since he received the title and he was only the second member of the Prodigy team to receive it, Grant being the first a year prior, which made him the team leader.

Jer finished his goodbye to his mother and walked to where the two other second-generation dragon slayers stood, waiting for Master Laxus to begin the time portal spell.

Lexy was Luna's best girl friend and she was definitely worried about the fire mage. Just like Jer, Lexy was 19 years old, only a few months younger. Ren was 14 years old and was a little bit nervous going into this mission.

"Jer, do you think they're okay?" Ren asked the older mage as he worries about his other two teammates.

"I'm sure they're fine. Grant is our leader and to take him lightly is the biggest mistake anyone can make. He's my rival after all."

"Grant wins by a million!" Lexy teased to lighten up the mood, which caused Jer to have a sour face. He wasn't bitter but just the thought the younger mage became an S-class wizard before him and that he was his leader still made him cringe sometimes.

Ren laughed a little before asking, "but what about Luna?"

Jer smiled at the young wind mage and simply said, "Luna is a lot stronger than people give her credit for. If I remember correctly, she came home all burnt up thanks to Igneel not too long ago. And you know what that means."

"Jer, what do you mean she got burnt thanks to Igneel?" Lucy asked the Prodigy team member. She didn't mean to hear their conversation but she wanted to wish them luck and thank them for their dedication in finding her daughter and Grant.

"Uhm, well, isn't that what she does with her other dragon spirits?" Jer knew it was bad to inform them but they should be more pleased that Luna is stronger against Keres and Andre with Igneel's powers.

"Are you saying that she tried to make a contract with Igneel?" Lucy was frantic.

Jer didn't know how to answer so Lexy nodded on his behalf. Lucy didn't know how to feel since at that point, the stronger Luna was, the better, but out of habit, she worried for Luna.

"And how did that contract signing go?" Natsu interrupted the group. Ren noticed how he didn't look mad about the information; rather, he seemed to be genuinely curious. The others noticed this too and Jer replied more comfortably, "we don't know. She was badly wounded that Ren couldn't heal her so we had to get Aunt Wendy to do it, but even after treatment, she was passed out for 2 days and then couldn't remember anything after waking up."

"Seriously," Natsu said, sounding defeated. "She's so reckless and impulsive."

"Just like her father." Lucy said.

The three Prodigy members left the two as Master Laxus asked to speak to them.

"Natsu, I'm worried."

Natsu quickly embraced the crying Lucy and told her it will be okay, that they will find her and make Andre pay. "I promise, Lucy, we'll find her."

"You feel it too, don't you? You think that our protection backfired. We protected her too much."

Natsu could only hug his wife tighter and mutter a "yes" as response.

Laxus' portal opened and it caught Lucy and Natsu's attention. The three young mages entered a different dimension to look for their friends.

Laxus gave Jer a special item that will allow him to contact the guild when they are in the past. This cost more energy from Laxus. Currently, he's supporting 5 people in the past by his magic, 4 more will add to this mix when Natsu and rest join the fight. Happy volunteered to stay back after seeing Laxus' state. Juvia suggested they get the explanation from Mira instead of Laxus to preserve his energy.

"We knew it was odd for him to show up to the guild alone, I mean, did he really expect to win? We should have known it was a trick to lure both Luna and Grant." Mira said, "Andre threatened to destroy Fairy Tail by going to the past, unless Luna surrenders herself. Shortly after, Luna requested to retrieve Andre but master Laxus and I felt that it was dangerous and we also had suspicions that she'll want to surrender to save the guild."

"And that's why Grant is given the mission to "protect" her, I'm guessing?" Gray assumed.

"Yes, that is correct. Grant's there to make sure Luna doesn't surrender herself." Mira paused and then continued, "to say that we were completely fooled isn't really the case. We knew he wanted Luna to feel guilty and surrender to him, what we didn't consider was Keres. Against Keres, Grant isn't the best candidate to protect Luna. If we had known, we would have sent Jer to protect her or not send Luna at all."

"My daughter would never forgive you if you had denied her request." Natsu said. Gray looked at his friend and mentally noted how it seemed as though Natsu approved of this mission for Luna. Natsu looked at a guilty Mira and smiled slightly, "Don't feel guilty about it, no one wanted her to get hurt. What you resist persists, I guess."

"Should we head out to the past then?" Juvia asked which received a firm nod from the rest of her teammates.

* * *

PAST MAGNOLIA

The more I look at them, the more I see the resemblance." Mirajane commented as she stares at Luna, Natsu, and Lucy.

"I agree. Luna's hair is as blonde as Lucy's." Levy said in agreement.

"Certain things make it possible for her to be Natsu's daughter too... like how she loves spicy food." Cana quickly added.

"Has anyone else noticed how she's always hungry? Almost as if nothing she eats satisfies her." Wendy said. Nobody really knew the relevance of Wendy's comment except Wendy herself.

"It would help if we knew what kind of magic she could do." Cana said, ignoring Wendy's words.

"Should we try to find out?" Mirajane suggested.

"That's a great idea! But how do we do that?" questioned Levy.

"How about if we spy on her?" As Cana suggested that, Luna, Lucy, Natsu, and Happy were starting to leave the guild. "And it looks like we got to do it now."

"You guys go ahead, I'll have to stay here for now." Mira said a little sad that she couldn't join but she rather they find out and tell her as soon as possible.

Wendy decided to stay back as she entertained her thought. Besides, she found spying useless now that she's figured it out. "She must be very hungry." Mira heard the girl speak to herself and she couldn't help but ask what she meant. "An entire feast is only like a snack to a dragon slayer." The young girl looked at Mira and realized that she was still confused. _I guess being subtle won't cut it. _"We have to actually eat our element to be satisfied. I eat wind, Gajeel eats metal, Natsu eats fire."

Realization hit Mira and she began to speak, "you mean… Luna… are you sure?"

"She can't openly eat fire since she's trying to hide her identity. Spicy food is the closest she could get to them."

In the meantime, Gray and Grant were having their training session with Grant losing epically. Gray kept attacking and Grant was having a hard time dodging his attacks. For one, his father was an excellent ice mage even when he was younger and two, he usually dodges attacks by turning his body into water but water was out of the question right now.

* * *

FLASHBACK

_"Your strength is that you specialize in two elements. Your weakness is that you specialize in two elements." Erza explained to her frustrated student. "It is an amazing gift that you should be proud of, but you have to learn to use one element for a long time to make it a strength. Right now, you can use both and you alternate between them as fast as Jer requips but what if you were faced with an enemy who can melt ice? Your ice magic will be a disadvantage. You will then need to fight with only water or else, you would only be wasting your energy." _

_Grant's thoughts were in a daze. He knew that she was right but at the same time, he didn't want to accept the fact that having both elements could be a weakness. In the end, he sighed and concluded that regardless if he accepts it or not, it is a fact that it can be a weakness unless he does something about it. _

_"Teach me, Aunt Erza." Grant replied, not caring about his pride at all. "Teach me how to use only one at a time."_

* * *

_Huh, ironic how that was the last lesson I had with Aunt Erza before this mission._

Grant didn't master that lesson yet, but he decided that the sooner he learned, the better it was for him. Gray went for another attack and Grant had the urge to turn into water but instead he blocked it with an ice shield. He knew he was going to lose this fight and he will keep his word and answer everything Gray will ask but he was not going to fail against himself. He refused to use water in this fight.

From close by, Natsu, Lucy, Luna, and Happy were looking for a quiet spot to fish. They walked into Grant and Gray's training session but decided to leave the two and go to a quieter spot. Levy and Cana hid behind a bush as they stalk the future Dragneel family.

What Grant and Luna failed to notice is the invisible wall forming between the two of them and the rest of Magnolia.

* * *

Back at the guild, everyone greeted Lisanna as she walked to where her sister was standing.

"Mira-nee, I'm back from my solo mission!" Lisanna said as she made herself comfortable in the bar area.

"How was your mission?"

"It was very good. I came across someone, though, I'm not so sure you want to hear who."

"Spill it!" Of course Mirajane was curious now.

"Laxus. I know he's been exiled but when I saw him, he wasn't mean or anything. He was surprised to see me alive, actually."

"Really? The world sure is small for such a coincidence."

"I know right, he seems stronger now too. He said that he could control time now, thanks to an ally he made. Although, I think he's bluffing."

"Did you say time?" Mirajane said as she thought of Luna and Grant.

"Yes. Time. He's crazy." Lisanna joked but soon noticed a blank stare from Mirajane. "Uhm, Mira-nee? Is something wrong?

Without really thinking about it, Mirajane decided to find Laxus. This whole situation can't be coincidence. It's either planned by someone or fate.

"Lisanna, please look after the guild!"

* * *

Just as Mirajane left Magnolia, a black portal opened up and the 3 mages from the future arrived the scene. They have only missed each other by less that 5 seconds. "It looks like this we're in Magnolia." Lexy noticed and Jer soon suggested going to Fairy Tail. As the three were running to the guild, Jer took out the small box his master gave him before entering the portal. He wasn't quite sure as to what to do with it. _Great, I was so nervous that I didn't even bother asking him how to use this box. _He gripped the box harder and it soon started to float away from his hand. It started to shine light, and the face of Laxus appeared before him, as if it was the work of a projector. "Keep running, this thing will continue to follow you." Laxus instructed.

"Ok, I'm just letting you know that we have arrived. It looks like we're in Magnolia and we're on our way to Fairy Tail."

"I see, keep up the good work. Update me as soon as you arrive in Fairy Tail."

"Yes, master." The three replied in unison and Laxus disappeared. The box returned to Jer's hand.

As Jer returned the box in his pocket, Ren felt a weird presence in the area. He warned his teammates but before they could even devise a plan, they were attacked by 7 ugly creatures. They looked like humans except for their blue scales, which suggested that whatever they were, their natural habitat is the water. Which means, Keres was controlling them. The three quickly finished off their opponents and tried to get to Fairy Tail as soon as possible.

"Those things were not strong, but I'm sure there is a billion of them roaming around Fairy Tail. Keres is using them to distract the guild. We'll ask the people in the guild if anyone has any clue as to where Grant and Luna are and then we head straight to them. That's the plan, do you guys understand?"

"Yes, I just hope we can get through these weird-looking fish people fast." Lexy replied.

As they reached Fairy Tail, they realized that the plan was not an easy task. For every Fairy Tail member, there were 5 or 6 opponents.

"Requip!" Erza requiped for the 4th time as she attacked her opponents and Jer couldn't believe his eyes.

"Mom? Wow, well, she's totally badass."

"Jer, focus… we need to actually fight these things or else we'll never get to ask anyone if they have any idea where Grant and Luna are." Lexy chastised her friend. It's true, none of them have seen Erza in full force action as she usually only fights during training, the only other time they've seen her in full action was when Andre appeared at the guild before Luna and Grant went to the past. Just like Jer, she too admired how cool her aunt looked at the moment but they couldn't lose focus now.

Jer noticed how two figures were aiming for Erza and before he could give it much thought, he requipped and went to his mother's aid.

"Requip!" Jer attacked his opponent, quickly turned, requipped again, attacked again, and repeated. For every turn he made, he requipped. It was Erza's turn not to believe her eyes as she sees someone requip faster than her.

Jer didn't need to requip so much but he couldn't help it. He knew he's surpassed his mother and he couldn't help but show off a bit. He was the conceited one, after all.

"Geez, this is just so like him to grab this much attention!" Lexy looked annoyed but her eyes showed adoration at her teammate. "Jer, that's enough! I think we have enough people to ask."

Jer looked down from where he was flying and saw that he's caught some Fairy Tail members' attention. _Hopefully one of them knows where Grant and Luna are._

"Are you my son?" Erza bluntly asked Jer the moment he returned to his normal clothes.

"Straight to the point as usual, I see." Jer smiled at Erza and nodded his head.

* * *

Grant prepared for another attack from Gray but Gray didn't continue his next hit. "That's enough. I've hit you more than enough times to ask all my questions." Gray spoke, a little disappointed how Grant wasn't as strong as he had hoped or expected. Grant would have felt offended but he was actually overjoyed at the fact that he didn't use water at all in the fight. He lied down on the grass as he waited for his father's first question.

Meanwhile, a black portal was forming on the other side of the river from where Luna and the rest were. Luna knows that portal; it was the same portal she entered when she went to this time period. Lucy, Natsu, and Happy were confused and prepared to fight. A girl figure appeared before them which causes Luna to freeze as she looked into the eyes of someone she never thought she'd ever see again: Keres.

She wore a smile and a blue Fairy Tail insignia over her perfect porcelain skin right below her neck. That's where she had her guild insignia but that disappeared after everyone found out her true identity.

Seeing the guild mark got Natsu and Lucy relaxed as they assumed it was someone from Future Fairy Tail.

"Are you also from the future?" Happy asked the black haired mage in front of them.

"Yes." Keres said with a friendly tone.

"Are you Luna's friend, then?" Happy continued his questions.

"You could say that." Keres smiled at the group warmly but Luna's mind was elsewhere.

_Friend? She knew very well that Keres was not her friend. Keres WAS her guild mate, who tried to frame her, kidnap her, kill her. She was her rival, in many ways other than one. She was her enemy. And she was also supposed to have disappeared back into Andre's soul. So why was she here? _

_Luna didn't know how to feel. Partly she wanted to fight and defeat Keres, another part of her wanted to cry as she looked into Keres' eyes. She remembered all those depressing nights when she would cry herself to sleep as Grant began to slowly drift away from her and despite knowing Keres' real identity, Luna always thought that if Keres were ever to show up again, she will truly lose Grant for good, because Keres was the one Grant loved most. That was what Luna truly believed._

"LUUUUNNNNAAAAA" The friendly voice that she knew was fake brought her back from her trance. "Geez, you always space out at the most random times."

Luna couldn't move at all. This was her first real mission and Grant wasn't with her and she felt as though fate was mocking her because of all people to go against with, she was faced with Keres.

"She must be really surprised to see you" Natsu said although he felt that something was completely off and started to be suspicious. He decided it was best to play dumb for a bit longer as acting out can make the situation worse.

"Seriously Luna, live a bit." Keres said while smirking, "or…" Her expression completely change to an evil stare, "you can also die!"

At the word "die" the water from the river turned into a sphere and aimed straight at Luna. Even though Luna saw it, she couldn't move. _Is this a spell or what is this? Move, Luna! _Luna tried to chastise herself to no avail.

Just when the sphere was about to hit Luna, a gold light appeared in front of her and she was enveloped into a tight, warm hug. "Loke?"

"Luna, are you okay?" Lucy's spirits found a way to locate Luna and they were able to make it right on time.

As Loke appeared, so did Aquarius. She attacked Keres as she said "Or you can die instead!"

Seeing the events happening, Cana and Levy decided to run to Grant right away. When they got there, they realized that the events happening close by couldn't be heard at all from where the father-and-son had their training session. This was when Grant realized that the flow of the water in the river has completely changed direction. Gray and Grant ran as fast as they could to where Luna and the rest were while Cana and Levy went straight back to the guild to tell someone of the events happening and to get back-up as well.

"Where's Grant, Luna?" Loke asked the shaken girl but she did not reply.

"There seems to be an invisible wall in here." Virgo explained to Loke.

"Uhm… Loke?" Lucy asked the lion spirit, she was confused because she didn't summon any spirits at all. She also noted that Loke looks different, in a way.

"I'll explain later, Lucy. Right now, please keep your daughter safe."

_"He… he said it." Happy thought even though he knew this wasn't the right time to think of this at all. _

Loke said he was going to look for Grant but he was stopped when Grant appeared before him. "Where's Luna?"

Even before Loke could answer, Grant saw Luna and hugged her right away. Grant didn't like seeing Luna like that.

"Tsk tsk, you shouldn't be playing with her heart like that." Grant froze at the voice. He knew that voice anywhere. Keres. He quickly regained his composure and faced his old lover. He did love her and a part of him still does, no matter how much he denies it. Keres quickly attacked with the same water sphere she used against Luna and Grant quickly dodged the attack by turning into water and slipping into the river, reappearing right in front of Keres.

"That's enough, Keres. You'll die here." Grant prepared to perform unison raid as he formed ice in his left hand and water in his right hand, but before he could clasp his hands together, Keres transformed her attitude once again, revealing the sweeter her, the fake her, complete with the guild insignia, which caught Grant off guard.

"Grant-sama, I love you." Grant's eyes went wide and for a second he couldn't react. Before he could even think, he was flying across the river from Keres' attack. Aquarius saved him from the fall and Luna was even more shocked than earlier. She was angry at Keres for hurting Grant, at Grant for resisting, and at herself for being weak.

"This is a warning, or maybe a foreboding, Andre will come for you and the rest of Fairy Tail soon, Luna."

When Keres disappeared, the Fairy Tail mages began to relax and a lot of questions started to swirl inside everyone's head. The first one to express this confusion was Natsu.

"I don't think this is the time to be asking questions, but did Grant just turn into water?" Natsu asked Gray, who didn't look surprised at all.

* * *

**NA: HELLO!**

**There will be a bonus chapter on Grant x Luna in a few days. Though, I must warn you, it will include Keres, which was the whole point of the bonus story.**

**I just thought that it will be easier (and more exciting, i hope) to feature a bonus chapter explaining this love triangle, instead of trying to cram up back stories within my main story. .**

**Also! I haven't forgotten about NALU nor Juvia, so don't worry :D**


	6. Bonus Chapter 1 of 2

**NA: My story is getting longer than I first intended it to be. I hope you guys don't mind… I'm having too much fun writing their stories.**

**Anyway, I decided to make Bonus chapter come in 2 parts coz it's not going to fit in one part. I PROMISE, ONLY TWO PARTS… then we'll get back to the main story. . **

**~BONUS CHAPTER PART 1~**

15-year-old Grant has just finished training with Erza and the rest of the Prodigy team. He was all too excited with the fact that today was the day: The day his parents were coming home from a month long mission.

"Well at least one of you is excited." Lexy commented as the team made their way out of the dojo.

"I am excited," Luna tried to convince her friend, "I mean, I'm glad they're back because it means the mission was a success and that they can be back home, where it's safe."

"Luna, Luna, Luna" Jer put his arm around Luna's shoulders while shaking his head and said, "Don't worry too much, your parents are extremely strong. There's no need to be worried about those things."

Grant made his way between the two mages as he sensed that Jer was too close to Luna. He made a promise to his parents (well just his mom, really) that he will always protect the Dragneel girl from danger: he concluded that Jer was a dangerous person, to women at least. Jer, being the oldest person of his generation, was very popular. He was the trendsetter, the idol, and it helped that he was extremely good-looking. There wasn't an official team leader at the time, but everyone just assumed that Jer was the one. That was until Grant beat him in the S-Class promotional trial a year later, but of course, no one knew of this event yet.

"Well, I'm heading this direction now, I'll see you guys later." Ren left the rest of his teammates and later on Lexy started hitting Jer after saying something completely promiscuous to the 13-year-old Luna.

"Jer! Don't say those things to a 13-year-old!"

"What's the problem, she's only 3 years younger than me. Besides, Luna is my favorite. At least she's a lot nicer than you, Lexy" Jer provoked the dragon slayer, which earned him an ear pull. As Lexy dragged the requip mage, Jer said goodbye to his two friends.

"I bet those two will get married one day." Luna told Grant when their friends left.

"They should get married now so that Jer could suffer earlier." Grant suggested while looking a little annoyed. Luna remembered how the elders usually laughed at how Jer and Grant interacted with each other.

"Auntie Erza said you and Jer have the same relationship as our fathers when they were younger." Luna said, as if implying how he shouldn't hate Jer so much.

"The hell with that! Jer's stupid! Our fathers at least trust each other."

"You don't trust Jer?" Luna asked her best friend, who gets annoyed of every action Jer did. Jer could be tying his shoes and Grant would get annoyed.

"I do… and I don't. I don't know, it's hard to explain."

"I think you're jealous of him." Luna looked at her friend with accusing eyes while her statement got Grant off-guard.

"Why would I be jealous of him?"

"Well, cause he has the reputation of being the coolest mage, he's also a lot stronger than you, not to mention that he's also very handsome, he's tall, and funny, and charming and –"

"Ok Luna, I get it." Grant looked at his friend with teasing eyes, "basically, you have a crush on him."

"wha?" Luna was surprised by the assumptions although; she'd be lying if she said she didn't have a crush on the older mage. Which made it even harder for her to keep her cool as she felt her secret coming out in the open. "Wha-what made you say that?!" She tried to question Grant but Grant knew, judging by her facial expression and voice that he has found out something she didn't want others to know. _Oh, this is good. This is very good. _

"Hehe, here carry my bag" Grant handed over his bag to Luna as they walked to their homes, which were close by each other.

Luna, thinking that Grant tried to change the subject to something more comfortable, internally thanked the ice-water mage. "Why would I carry it for you?!"

"Because I have blackmail material." Grant said with a grin while Luna was horrified. _Crap, he's not going to let this go then._

Meanwhile, their parents and Happy were on their way back to Magnolia, but brought someone along with them.

"Don't worry, Keres, Fairy Tail is a very loving guild, I'm sure you will fit right in!" Natsu told the 15-year-old girl they ended up rescuing while out in the mission.

"So there are 3 water mages in the guild now, it seems, at least Grant will have someone to train with. She might even be strong enough to become part of the Prodigy team." Gray commented.

The black haired girl laughed shyly at the comment and insisted that they think too much of her. She's never been in a proper guild before and right now, she's only excited to finally be able to get proper training and make new friends.

Happy suggested that she could even be more than friends with someone at the guild, suggesting a certain ice-water mage to match her powers. Juvia only glared at the blue exceed and Happy ended up having a personalized cloud that dropped rain on him as they walked.

"Grant will marry Luna. Juvia will not give her blessing to anyone else!" Juvia explained.

"Now, now, Juvia, we shouldn't meddle with our children's lives." Lucy tried to calm Juvia down.

When the group reached Magnolia, their first destination was the guild to introduce the new mage as well as to get her settled in and get a mark. Laxus welcomed back the group and team Natsu discussed their mission to the guild master. Mirajane assisted Keres with getting her guild insignia, a blue one that sat just below her neck.

"Nice choice, Keres, from afar it looks like a necklace!"

"I know right, it's exactly why I chose this spot."

"Do you want anything to eat? We're having a celebration so feel free to order anything."

"I'm not that hungry but I'll just have soup, please."

Mira went to the kitchen to fix something up for Keres and little Ren walked up to the beautiful mage and invited her to come to his table and meet his friends. Keres smiled at the young mage and accepted his offer.

Little did anyone know, Keres was making calculations in her head.

_Ren Conbolt: 11 years old, prodigy team, second-generation wind dragon slayer. Perfect. My life just got easier, I'll have you in no time, Dragneel. _She couldn't believe her luck, she thought it would take a while for her to make her way to Luna but this invite from Ren will let her finish her mission a lot faster.

As they walked to Ren's group, Keres noticed how two mages her age started to fight.

"Requip! Don't think I'll go easy on you, Mr. Frosty. We all know I'm superior!"

"I agree, you are superior! Superior at costume changing!"

_Jer Fernandez: 16 years old, prodigy team unofficial leader, requip magic._

_Grant Fullbuster: 15 years old, prodigy team, ice-water magic… and most importantly, Luna Dragneel's most trusted person. _

While the two mages fought, Keres got acquainted to the other members of the Prodigy team thanks to Ren. "So this is Lexy. She's also a dragon slayer. Well, second generation."

"You make it sound as if we're inferior to first-generations!" Lexy tried to scare Ren but the small mage only smiled and said that they still had a lot to learn, so in a way, they were inferior.

_Lexy RedFox: 16 years old, Prodigy team, second-generation iron dragon slayer. _

Just as she finished thinking this, she was introduced to her real goal.

_Luna Dragneel: 13 years old, prodigy team, hybrid of celestial wizardry and second-generation fire dragon slayer. The only dragon slayer who can actually summon dragons. _

Luna smiled at the older mage and greeted her, "Hello, my name is Luna. It's nice to meet you." Luna said shyly.

_Ironically, she seems weak._

"Hello! It's very nice to meet you, my name is Keres!" Keres faked her friendliness and was soon conversing with the 3 members of the prodigy team.

As the two other members calmed down and walked back to their table, Ren asked the new comer what kind of magic she used.

Keres smiled at the young boy and demonstrated her magic by refilling the little boy's glass of water. "I control water."

This left a shocked Grant and an overjoyed Luna. Luna has known how badly Grant wanted to improve his elemental skills but it's been hard without someone with the same element as him to train with. Grant soon bombarded the water mage with questions, without bothering with everybody else.

Luna felt a little jealous as she watched the two interact. _Grant's never that excited to talk to me. Hmp. _But before she could entertain the feeling any further, she concluded that Grant had a crush on this girl and now she had blackmail material too. She smirked at the thought and convinced herself that the jealousy she felt wasn't romantic at all. Beside the fire mage, Jer looked on with scrutinizing eyes at the new member, something felt off about her but he didn't know exactly what. All he knew was that her aura had a weird feel to it.

"Don't even think about it!" Lexy whispered to Jer with much force that it made the mage jump.

"What are you talking about?" Jer whispered back.

"You want to seduce her too!"

"What do you mean by 'too'?"

"You know exactly what I mean, seriously you just flirt with all the girls in this guild. The only girls you don't flirt with are your mom and Auntie Mirajane because you know Master Laxus would kill you."

"Sounds like you're a little jealous, Lexy." Jer tried to tease his friend but he ended up getting hit by 3 plates in the head.

Luna saw her parents walk in the scene and she decided to go up to them to greet them after their long journey.

- Jer continued observing Keres and Grant -

Grant and Keres talked more about their magic and each of them suggested techniques to each other. Grant was learning a lot from Keres and Keres "seemed" to be learning a lot from him as well. In reality, the female mage was bored of the conversation.

- Jer continued observing Keres and Grant -

Natsu, Lucy, and Happy were tired from their mission and told Luna that they could have the family celebration for tomorrow instead since today was a guild welcome celebration for Keres. Natsu perked up with the word "dinner" and asked her daughter to make something extra spicy tomorrow, which received a disapproving comment from Lucy and Happy. The Dragneels had a light-hearted moment, which ended too soon when Natsu noticed how Luna got another burnt mark on her hand.

"Did you get another dragon?" inquired Natsu.

Luna hid her wound in her pocket but she knew it was too late. "Yes, my 8th one."

As Luna got older, the dragons were getting harder and harder to defeat, after her 6th one, the upcoming dragons required more than just physical strengths as they began to question her about what kind of wisdom she could bring to the world, apparently they didn't want to assist a stupid girl, which was understandable.

Natsu only nodded and commented that he was tired and will see her tomorrow. Deep down, he was proud of his daughter but he was worried too. Lucy hugged her daughter and told her that everything will be okay and not to stay out too late. Happy also hugged Luna and wished her good night.

- Jer continued observing Keres and Grant -

As the night progressed, Luna's mood became even sourer as she noticed Grant not even noticing her presence. Usually, this is the part when he would comfort her and tell her that everything was fine, that her parents were really tired and didn't mean to look mad. But tonight, she was getting neither the family time she wanted nor the attention from Grant she depended on. She frustratingly chastised herself for being annoyingly dependent on Grant but she's never even realized it until that very moment. She decided to call it a day and leave. She said her goodbyes to everyone and left off saying goodbye to Grant to the very end. Grant would surely walk her home, at least, since they live so close to each other. She would soon learn that she wasn't getting anything her way tonight.

- Jer continued observing Keres and Grant -

She walked up to Grant and told him she wanted to go home. Grant didn't even look at her. He simply said bye and told her to be careful as there was a construction site on the way home.

_Construction site?! We live on the other side of the road! Does he even know who he's talking to?! _Luna thought frustratingly.

- Jer continued observing Keres and Grant… and Luna -

Luna decided to stomp her way out of the guild, refusing to let her tears fall from her eyes. Lexy was observing Jer, who seemed to have figured something out in his head. Despite all her teases and her comments, Lexy looked up to Jer and knew more than anyone (besides Erza) how amazingly observant and smart Jer really was. How else was he able to decipher when to continue flirting with a girl or back away before he gets slapped? Not to mention, how else would he know how jealous Lexy was each time he flirted with another person.

Lexy decided to call it a day, and Jer knew she meant she wanted him to walk her home. "_This girl is promiscuous, I swear."_ Jer thought. As if sensing his thoughts, Lexy glared at the guy mage and said her father will kill a shrimp like him if he did anything to her, which kind of intimidated the requip mage.

As they walked, Lexy asked the burning question she's been keeping all night.

"So, what did you figure out?"

"I swear, Lexy, can't I hide anything from you? You'll probably be as amazing as me when it comes to reading people and situations if you had a crush on everybody!"

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?! I don't have a crush on you!"

"I didn't say you did, but now that you mentioned it-"

"Stop changing the subject!" Lexy said before letting Jer finish. "What did you figure out about the girl who made Luna sad?!"

Jer became serious for a moment and said one thing to his friend, "Compulsion."

"Compulsion?"

"Exactly. Lexy, please don't think I'm crazy, I know this is going to sound odd as fu-"

"I don't think you're crazy, so please tell me what's in your mind" Lexy encouraged Jer to continue.

"I don't know who she is and what her ultimate goal is, but it seems that she's placing a spell on Grant to make him interested in her. You could think that she just has a crush on him and at first I thought she was just genuinely interested in Grant so I was just going to leave it and watch the drama unfold, but…"

"But…?"

"But, her aura is weird, and it's like she used compulsion on other people too, including Luna's and Grant's parents. Why would anyone go to that extent for a small crush?"

"What made you sure?" questioned the dragon-slayer.

"I don't know. But now that you know, you can't be fooled by her magic. Which means, lets be partners in keeping Grant sane."

"Hmm? For all your talk, you actually worry about Grant."

"No, I worry about Luna. You said it yourself, she was sad when she left."

The two reached Lexy's home and Lexy agreed to partner up with Jer but warned the boy that she was doing it for Luna and not for him. Jer smiled and said that it was mutual then, which made Lexy a little jealous as she began to suspect that Jer was starting to have a crush on Luna. But, she decided to put her feelings aside to help her friends.

Back at the guild, Grant and Keres decided to train together the next day. Grant wasn't sure why but he was extremely excited to just see Keres again. Juvia pulled his son out of the guild and told him it was late. Juvia didn't like what she was seeing. She was very serious when she said she wasn't giving her blessing to anyone other than Luna.

The next day started early for Grant as he made his way to the river to train water magic with Keres while the Dragneels were asleep until around lunch time. Except for Lucy, who was busy in the kitchen preparing a nice lunch for her family, Luna would be helping her if she wasn't so depressed. Ren was helping his mother in the small clinic, it was also his way of training. Jer, was busy deciding if he should notify his mother or even Master Laxus about Keres' weird aura.

When lunch time stroke, Lexy arrived at the Dragneels and Grant invited Keres to have lunch at his place. He had already told his mother the night prior and Juvia promised to make her "specialty" for the water mage, which apparently was a green soup that Gray has never seen his entire life.

Luna admitted to being jealous of Keres that day but Lexy had convinced her that Grant was probably just excited to see the girl. Although, Lexy knew it was a lie. She wasn't sure why Keres had to use compulsion but it definitely can't be good.

After lunch, the Prodigy team met up in the dojo to train with Erza. Much to everyone's surprise, Grant invited his new friend to watch their training. He's convinced Erza that Keres simply wanted to learn.

Luna wasn't happy about this scenario at all. The only time she got to see Grant that day was during training and she couldn't even get his full attention there.

The events repeated for a few days, and eventually, the days turned into weeks and the weeks turned into months and when the third month stroke, Grant announced that he was officially dating Keres in front of the whole guild. Everyone rejoiced except for those who knew about the compulsion.

Lexy wanted to hit something and decided to sneak a drink from her Aunt Cana, something they usually do behind Levy's back. While Cana drank to celebrate, Lexy drank to keep herself from doing something she'd regret. After the third beer, something burned within her, she wasn't sure if it was heartburn from the alcohol or something else, all she knew was that she wanted to figure out who exactly Keres was, why she's compelling everyone, and how on earth they could get rid of her. From afar, Jer noticed his partner get fired up and realized that it was time they did something with the knowledge they have. Behind him, he felt the guild door open and noticed a crying Luna walk out of the guild. He decided to follow her as he truly worried about his friend.

Luna eventually got to the sakura tree her parents would take her to when she was younger. Happy told her it was an important tree to her parents and she always felt relaxed when she's there. Much to her dismay, the tree didn't help at all. She sat down, hugged her knees, and cried her eyes out.

Jer finally reached the crying girl and sat down in front of her, he realized that Luna was too focused on her tears to even feel his presence. As much as Jer liked to think he had experience with the opposite sex, he'd never really dealt with a crying girl before. Prior to this night, the most negative interaction he's had with a girl was with Lexy who would constantly beat him up, since she was the only girl he lets himself lose to.

Not knowing what to say, Jer simply hugged the girl, which caught Luna by surprise. Jer didn't know why he could always sense Lexy's presence but he knew she reached them now too and was seeing the entire thing.

"Don't worry, Luna. We'll figure something out to help you." Jer said confidently.

Luna was confused with what he meant, "We?" as she said that, she noticed another figure behind Jer. "We'll do something about this! We promise, right Jer?" Lexy said enthusiastically. Jer stood up and nodded at the girl in front of them.

Two months after, Grant and Luna's relationship went down from best friends to friends to just teammates. Luna was sad about this but refused to show any signs of her heart shattering to anyone, especially Grant. She decided to focus all her energy in getting better with her magic. Eventually, when she's old enough to decide for herself, she will go to a mission and her parents will not be able to stop her.

One day, as she walked to the dojo, she heard a very angry Jer yelling at Grant.

"DEFINITELY NOT! We're not going to add another person in the team! Especially not your girlfriend. She's a distraction to you in training, she'll be a distraction to you in missions!"

Nobody noticed Luna walk in the room but if anyone saw her, they would see shock, confusion, and hurt in her eyes.

"What are you talking about? Keres is an excellent mage and you know very well how strong she is. If anything, her and I working together is an asset to the team as our elements match. Grant tried to reason out with his rival.

Jer knew that Grant had a point but if he could, he would argue that Keres was probably evil but he couldn't say that without any proof in his hands. The long pause encouraged Grant and he felt that his case had won, but just for extra measure, he decided to say one last thing; something that will change everything in an instant.

"Besides," Grant continued, "If you really think about it, Luna's an even bigger distraction to me because I always have to look after her."

Just like that, a slap was heard. Luna had hit Grant so hard that his body actually moved from the shock while Jer stared on at the events happening in front of him. _Seriously, exactly what kind of compulsion spell is Keres using that she got such a mature person like Grant to say that. _Little did he know that Luna's tears were a lot more powerful than any compulsion against Grant.

Luna couldn't keep her tears from falling. The statement she heard wasn't new to her. Many people have already commented on how undeserving she was of being part of the Prodigy team. For the most part, she was used to it and had shut off those comments but hearing them from Grant's mouth was an entirely different story. This was Grant Fullbuster, the person she trusted more than anyone, the person who made her the happiest when the saddest moments hit, and at that moment, Luna realized that this was also the man she loves. Her heart shattered even further as the realization synced in that the person she loves just called her a nuisance.

For the first time in her life, she felt the dragons within her rage. She felt their presence all at once. She would have run away from the dojo and cried herself somewhere but instead, the dragons' anger became hers, and there were 8 of them inside of her. They edged her on and eventually Luna said two simple words that would break apart the Prodigy team. "I quit." And just like that, her relationship with Grant went down even further as they are not even teammates anymore.

Luna's tears stopped but sadness was still present in her eyes. She turned around and walked away, confident of her decision. Luna thought she would cry and run like she always did but instead she walked away as if she's won a fight. It was apparent to everyone that Luna was mad, and it occurred to them that it was the first time they've ever seen her this angry.

As Luna walked out, she passed Keres who was in her way to the dojo. Even though it was her plan to join the team, she didn't expect such a powerful aura from Luna. Another person passed by her: Grant, who did not at all notice her presence. This left her shocked and that look was not missed by Jer who realized that the compulsion spell broke and that Keres had not expected it.

Grant, on the other hand, was shocked by the events that happened. All he could think about was Luna. Luna slapping his face, Luna looking angry, Luna walking away, and above all, Luna crying. The thing that made it worst for him, is knowing that Luna's tears were because of him. He wasn't sure of what he did, everything was a daze but all he wanted to do now was to come up to her, hug her and comfort her in his arms. He desperately wanted to get to her, desperately wanted to make her understand how important she was to him but instead Luna glared at him and told him to leave her alone.

"Luna, let me explain plea-"

"I said leave!" With that, 3 dragons appeared from the ground between the two mages, as if shielding Luna from Grant. This surprised Grant, as he didn't realize that Luna had gotten so strong recently as to be able to summon more than one dragon. He recognized the dragons in front of him, in fact, he knew all her dragons by name because she always introduced them to him.

_Fafnir. Dragon 6, battling him was hard for Luna but in the end she pushed through and won against the war-loving dragon._

_Ryu, Dragon 7, The battle against him wasn't so much physical as they were mental. He mostly asked Luna about her wisdom._

_Zmey, Dragon 8, Luna's strongest dragon so far. _

Grant realized that these were Luna's strongest dragons and he was reminded that Luna wasn't weak at all, he was reminded of why guilds, both legitimate and dark, wanted to get their hands on her.

For the first time in his life, he saw _a glimpse _Luna's real powers. For the first time in his life, he feared for something. He feared her powers, as they were the strongest he's ever felt. Above all, he feared _for_ her, in the same way Natsu and Lucy feared for her.

Keres on the other hand, already had a plan on how to make this work to her advantage.


	7. Bonus Chapter 2 of 2

**NA: last part of bonus chapter and then we get to return to the main story. **

**To refresh your memories from part 1: Ryu is Luna's dragon. This is a flashback story from years prior so that's why Luna's only 13.**

* * *

While Grant was surprised, Luna used the opportunity to hold unto Ryu and fly off outside of Magnolia. Grant was angry with himself as he started to remember the events that happened earlier. He didn't know what got into him but before he could even dwell on it any further, Keres hugged him as if to comfort him. Grant calmed down in her embrace as Keres assured Grant that everything between Luna and him will be okay.

"She was just surprised, give her time to calm down. I'm sure she'll come around and hear you out." Keres said encouragingly.

Grant was thankful to have Keres with him and he started to calm down. He stared into her eyes and thought of how beautiful, encouraging, and caring she was.

However, Jer saw something different. He saw Keres staring at Grant hard as if casting a spell inside her brain. He stared wide-eyed at the event unfolding in front of him as he witnesses Keres compelling Grant once again.

"I see it too." Lexy told Jer as the two stared on. Keres smirked at Jer and Lexy and a shock ran through them. She knew. She knew that Jer and Lexy were unto her and that she has a plan to fix it.

Erza soon reached the dojo, excited for the new training plan she was going to get her students to do. She felt the intense atmosphere as she saw everyone outside by the door. "What's going on?" Erza asked to no one in particular.

"Luna quit Prodigy team." Ren said simply to his teacher.

Erza was shocked by the news but being Erza, she refused to take it personally and thought of how to move forward from the incident. She wanted to encourage the rest of the team to do the same.

"It cannot be helped then," Erza said while attempting to be indifferent to the subject, "We will just have to train with 4 mem-"

"Lexy and I quit as well. We've decided to become a 2 person team." Jer said simply. He grabbed Lexy and walked away from the dojo. Lexy was confused but Jer explained that they can't waste their time training; they had to figure out what Keres is planning and how they could stop her.

"But wouldn't it make more sense if we stayed in the team and learn about her while training?"

"I can handle that." Ren said as he caught up with the other two mages. Soon the three devised a plan.

Luna started to calm down as she rode on Ryu's back.

"Where would you like to go, Luna?"

"Take me to the 9th dragon. I want to defeat him."

"The 9th dragon is located on the other side of Fiore. I don't think I should be taking you that far without Grant."

"Please, Ryu."

Usually, Ryu would know better than to take Luna outside Magnolia without Grant but he'd seen how much stronger the dragon slayer had become and decided that it would be fine.

Lexy and Jer made their way to a coffee shop where they could talk. Jer instructed Lexy to sit right beside him instead of across him, as it will help them talk quieter. As she sat beside Jer, Lexy wasn't so sure if it actually worked seeing as they've attracted so much attention from others. Juvia interrupted their conversation as she sat down right across Jer.

Jer internally panicked at seeing Juvia. _Wasn't she supposed to be in a mission!? _

"I just returned from our mission, so don't look so confused." Jer wondered if Juvia could read his mind.

"I know what the two of you know and I suggest we find a different place to talk about it, seeing as Keres has a lot of 'supporters' in Magnolia. It isn't compulsion that you saw, it's an entirely different level of water magic." Juvia explained to the two that she wanted to help and the 3 of them head out to a nearby town from Magnolia.

Luna and Ryu eventually reached a forest, which was a surprise for Luna since most of the dragons she had defeated were located in a volcano or in a desert.

As Ryu landed on a flat surface, Luna got off his back and started to walk towards where she felt the dragon's presence was.

"Exactly what kind of dragon is he?" She tried to inquire from Ryu, not really expecting a reply.

"She, actually." Ryu said while flying a little bit above his master. "She's a girl dragon."

"What's her name?" Luna asked.

"Gyo." Ryu replied. Luna wasn't very pleased by the lack of information she just received.

"And…" Luna said hopefully.

"And she's a mountain dragon"

"I thought I could only make contracts with fire dragons?" Luna asked, confused by what she heard.

"She's a fire dragon." Ryu noticed that Luna was getting confused and decided to continue explaining to her. "She made a contract with Igneel. Actually, she lost to Igneel and as per their agreement, she became a member of the 10 fire dragon spirits. However, she still prefers living in a forest. Think of her as a hybrid of a sort, like you."

"A hybrid like me, huh?"

"She doesn't like to be bothered so you won't have an easy time with her. She's still quite angry at the fact that she lost to Igneel and will probably hate a dragon-slayer like you, who happens to be Igneel's granddaughter. "

"I understand." Luna said with confidence, and soon, she finds the dragon that she needed to defeat. She was beautiful and Luna badly wanted to see a human version of the dragon, as she believed that she would be god-like. Ryu left soon afterwards as to conserve Luna's energy. He wished her good luck and promised to provide aid once she summons him.

"Tsk, to think Zmey got defeated by such a small girl. Now because of him, I have to fight you too." Gyo said with venom in her voice.

"I apologize that I can't entertain your petty talks, I'm very angry and I need to defeat you now." Luna said, not wasting her time. As if to make her point clearer, she attacked the dragon by summoning Zmey and the two soon fought each other head on.

"Water is an amazing element, don't you think?" Juvia started talking the moment the three of them found a loud restaurant somewhere outside of Magnolia.

"What do you mean, Auntie Juvia?" Lexy inquired. Wanting to know what her statement had to do with Keres.

"Put water in a flat container, and it will remain still. Put on heat, and it will boil. Put on a descending surface, and it will flow in the direction as gravity does."

Jer was getting impatient as he felt they've already wasted time by traveling all the way outside Magnolia. "What does this have to do with Keres' compulsion spell?"

"I told you, Jer, it is not compulsion. There really isn't a name for it but it's not what you think. Compulsion is not a spell water mages can use, unless she's acquired 2 elements, which I assure you she did not, she won't be able to perform such spells as it is magic outside of her element." Juvia paused to drink her water and then continued speaking, "water is adaptable and intensify its surroundings. An earthquake is a dangerous thing, imagine an earthquake in the sea, you end up with a tsunami. That's kind of like her power, Keres can turn a crush into love, a dislike into hate. Basically, she's only intensifying people's feelings for her and thus, first impressions are always important to her. So, for Grant to be madly in love with Keres means he's harbored some serious crush on her first."

Jer knew that what Juvia said made sense and asked, "so does this mean, you didn't like her from the beginning?"

"Water mages can often read the situation and people. I didn't like her vibe from the beginning. Grant is just dense, like his father."

"I see." Was all Lexy can say.

"What do you think her goal is?" Jer tried to inquire incase Juvia had any clue. "Surely, it can't just be Grant."

"No," Juvia said as she tried to stay calm, "Juvia is quite certain that she's after Luna."

Luna finally defeated Gyo and took care of the formalities with her. Gyo however was still rude to Luna and said that she would still not help her (she's kind of like Aquarius to Lucy… .) Luna was hoping to get Gyo to carry her back to Magnolia so that she could talk to her on the way home to get to know her better, but seeing Gyo's reluctance led her to ask Ryu's help once again.

As they flew to Magnolia, Luna noticed Jer, Lexy and Juvia in a nearby town and asked them if they would like to travel home with her. The three agreed since Lexy, just like Luna and the rest of the dragon-slayers, had a problem with traveling on the train. As they flew closer to Magnolia, they saw fire. Parts of Magnolia were being engulfed by powerful fire that could only be the work of a fire mage.

Juvia used her magic to stop the fire as they landed, Ryu disappeared and asked Luna to be careful. Grant worked with Keres in stopping the fire and Gray desperately looked for Juvia. When he found her, he suggested they perform unison raid, Grant also performed his unison raid and Keres did as much as she could. Lucy summoned Aquarius to help as well. The fire was soon stopped and everyone relaxed a bit until they saw Luna. The townspeople, along with some members of Fairy Tail, glared at her. She began to panic as she saw that Grant was one of the people who looked at her in such a way.

"I knew you were angry but to think you would put the entire town on fire!" Grant said in an accusing tone to his former best friend.

Luna couldn't believe her ears. _He's accusing me of starting this fire? I wasn't even in Magnolia most of the day. _"Are you seriously accusing me of causing this fire?"

"This is the work of a fire mage, Luna! We only have 2 fire mages in Magnolia. You and Uncle Natsu, it can't be uncle Natsu seeing as he was in the guild when the fire started."

Luna was shocked at everything. As if it wasn't enough to be called a nuisance by Grant earlier that day, now she's being accused of arson.

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe Magnolia is being attacked by an outside source?" Jer asked angrily. He was angry with Grant and with everyone in Fairy Tail. It also frustrated him that he didn't know what to do in this situation, and at the fact that they accused a _nakama_ of doing such things, but he knew, Keres was casting a spell. Jer knew it was Keres who planned this but he didn't know how to prove it, especially since her element is water.

Some of the guild members tried to restrain Luna but Juvia stood in front of Luna as if defending her. Lucy begged Laxus to believe them, there was no way it would have been Luna. Juvia wasn't able to keep them from Luna and Luna began to panic even more. The dragons inside of her felt this and the adrenaline she felt caused her most trusted dragon to come out. Ryu flew above everyone and this brought everyone in a state of panic as they thought she would burn the place down once again. However, Luna was out of energy from fighting Gyo a few hours ago and soon, Ryu disappeared as Luna collapsed.

Keres couldn't believe how well this was playing out. The fact that she collapsed due to power exhaustion caused everyone to truly believe that she used up her energy in committing arson against Magnolia. Laxus instructed Mirajane to take Luna in the guild infirmary to rest. They will decide on an action after they have heard her alibi. He asked to speak to Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Juvia, and Jer in the meantime.

"I do not believe for a second that Luna caused this arson." Laxus began to speak. "But we need to figure out who started it."

Juvia and Jer looked at each other. They knew Keres played a major role in this, but they didn't know how exactly. Laxus noticed the two and asked them to speak up.

Juvia, being the older one, decided to speak for both of them. "we believe that Keres has something to do with it." Laxus lift an eyebrow and Gray chastised his wife.

"Juvia, just because you refuse her as Grant's girlfriend doesn't mean you can just accuse her of arson. Besides, she's definitely a water mage."

"I don't know, it's why we didn't speak, but Keres is planning something."

Juvia began to explain the same things she explained to Jer and Lexy. In the end, Laxus agreed that there was something odd and suggested that they need to keep an eye on Luna. Natsu was quiet most of the time. He didn't believe his daughter committed the crime at all, but he knew she went out of Magnolia to defeat the 9th dragon, why else would she be exhausted at the moment?

Luna finally woke up alone in the infirmary, her mind in a daze. After a while, she finally remembered the events that happened a few hours prior and she felt like crying. She knew there were some who believed her when she said she didn't commit the crime but it bothered her that Grant didn't believe her at all. Confused and alone, she decided to sneak out and get some fresh air; whether or not she will return is something she has yet to decide on.

Luna didn't know where she should go but suddenly, she felt a strong pull towards the river and she began to run in that direction. When she found a quiet spot to rest, she sat down and cried. An unexpected friend emerged from the river and came face-to-face with Luna.

"Should you really be sneaking out right now?"

"Aquarius? What are you doing here?"

"That's my question. You're already in hot water and you decided to sneak out? Seriously, you could be as dumb as your mother."

Deep down Aquarius was worried about Luna. Seeing as Luna's mood wasn't lightening up, the celestial spirit asks Luna what was bothering her.

"I didn't do it." Luna began to speak. "I didn't set Magnolia on fire but nobody believes me."

Aquarius hesitated for a second but decided to speak her mind after all. "Just because the most important person to you doesn't believe you doesn't mean no one does."

Luna looked up to where Aquarius floated, as if inquiring more about what she meant.

Sensing her confusion, Aquarius continued speaking. "Grant right? He believes you're guilty?" Luna nodded at this. "But what about your other friends? Lexy, Jer, Ren, what about your parents, and your aunt Juvia? There's also Lucy's spirits, we don't believe that you would have committed such actions."

Luna tried to smile at the thought but Aquarius' mood changed from calm to enrage. "Listen here, Luna. Don't ever let a man decide your happiness! If Grant doesn't believe you, then that's his problem! Do you understand? He may have protected you but don't ever give men the impression that you're dependent on them!"

Despite being a water spirit, Luna could almost see fire burning in Aquarius' eyes. Aquarius calmed down and said one last thing to the young Dragneel. "As a spirit, I'm basically immortal. I've seen people write their own stories by living their lives. I've seen their goals, their weaknesses, and their lust for something greater, such as love and power, I've seen people grow from nothing to something, and to be honest, I'm jealous of that growth. As a spirit, my growth is basically dependent on my master and that's probably why I hate humans sometimes, some waste their lives keeping themselves from growing. You're not like that though. Despite what others say, despite how others want to just protect you, you go out there and become stronger anyway. It's why I've always admired you. While others keep forcing you to play the role of damsel in distress, you keep pushing for the role of dragon, because, well… you're the dragon." Luna smiled at what Aquarius said but it quickly ended as the spirit provoked her. "Or maybe I'm wrong. A dragon wouldn't cry here waiting for her prince to apologize and save the day."

As Aquarius was about to depart and leave Luna to herself to think, the river started to flow in different directions and Keres emerged from the water, just like how Aquarius did. Keres glared at Luna, which left Luna shocked, as she has never seen Keres this angry before. From above, another mage emerged, a man who looked strickingly similar to Keres with the black hair and porcelain white skin. He looked at Luna with hungry eyes and started to produce fire in his hand.

"Fire? You… were you the one who committed arson in Magnolia?" Luna inquired, not really knowing how she found the courage to speak up.

"Well, aren't you a smart cookie. Yes, I caused the fire. My name is Andre. Finally, after so many years, I get to capture you, my dear Luna. I'm sure your father will love to hear that news."

"Andre! I should have known! No wonder Keres looked like a witch! There is no way you're laying a hand on Luna" Aquarius spat out at the enemy in front of them. As she was about to attack, Luna stopped her and asked her to contact the others and let them know where she was.

There was a fire in Luna's heart after hearing what Aquarius had to say. One of her dragon spirits had become fired up and Luna wanted to keep the momentum going. Seeing the look Luna had, Aquarius left to tell Lucy the events.

_"Gyo, this is your fire burning isn't it?" _

As if to answer her question, Gyo's powers appeared through Luna and she was soon setting the water on fire.

_"How are we setting water on fire?" Luna inquired internally _

_"I'm an earth dragon. As long as the river has contact with earth, I can put it on fire."_

_Interesting._

The battle continued on and Luna had no intentions of losing.

Aquarius appeared in front of Lucy in the middle of her discussion with Laxus, Jer and Team Natsu. She explained the situation to them. Upon hearing the events that are happening, Team Natsu ran off to where Luna was and Jer ran towards Lexy's house.

"Should we go help Luna then?" Lexy asked in a panic.

"No, we need to grab Grant! Uncle Natsu is on his way there but we need to make Grant understand the situation."

When they arrived at the Fullbuster residence, they were greeted by Happy who was flying over Grant, watching him intently.

"What happened here?" Jer asked without wasting a single moment.

"Since everyone was away in the meeting with Laxus, I thought I should visit Grant and eat dinner at his house but then an enemy showed up. Andre came by and told us we were too late and he was getting Luna. Then he burnt that tree but Grant quickly extinguished it. That's when I remembered that a fire mage tried to kidnap Luna when she was a baby but Natsu defeated him – that was Andre" Happy explained in one breath.

"So then, why are you still here instead of looking for Luna?" Lexy asked in return.

"It wasn't Luna who caused the fire." Grant finally spoke. "That man did it"

"Yes, thank you, captain obvious. That doesn't explain why you're still sulking here instead of looking for Luna!" Jer commented impatiently.

"How could I? I talked big in the past, claiming how I'd protect her and yet, when the real enemy shows up, I fai-"

Grant never finished his sentence as Jer punched him straight in the face.

"The only time you will fail is when Luna gets kidnapped and not return! The battle isn't over yet so you better move your ass to where Luna is and fight!"

The team finally convinced Grant and they soon head out to where Luna was.

The fighting scene surprised them in many ways. For one thing, Luna was stuck in a giant bubble that kept anyone from interfering her battle. Secondly, she was stronger now than ever before, especially with Gyo. Finally, the most shocking thing of them all, at least for Grant, was seeing Keres attack Luna inside the bubble.

Despite Luna's strength, she was no match to Keres and eventually, the fire mage's screams were heard. Natsu attacked the bubble in hopes to break it, Lucy summoned all her spirits to assist. Soon, everyone used their magic to help assist Natsu. When the bubble finally broke, Natsu took Luna and Grant attacked Keres. Grant was angry. He was angry at himself and at the situation. He felt betrayed by Keres but at the same time he felt guilty as he knew he betrayed Luna in the same way. He wanted to defeat Keres, as if defeating her will make up for all the negativity he held inside but as he was about to give the final blow, he resisted. He couldn't find the strength to attack her as he also realized that he truly loved Keres. But before he could think any more than that, Keres was engulfed in fire. Grant's initial thoughts were that Natsu attacked but a quick glanced revealed Natsu busy attending to Luna. Much to his surprise, he realized it was Andre who attacked Keres with fire.

"Since her identity is revealed, there's no point in keeping her. I can get my full power back." Grant subconsciously tried to save Keres from the fire but Andre soon distracted him.

"How pathetic. You dare save a woman who fooled you while you ignore your friend." Without a second longer, Keres disappeared in the flames. Luna awoken and thought that it was the last they'll ever see Keres. Though, she wasn't a fan of Keres, it did sadden her that she had to die in such a way. Natsu attacked Andre but Andre opened a portal and soon disappeared. They knew it wasn't the last time they'll hear from him.

Luna looked at Grant and for the first time ever, she saw him cry. Not a weeping cry, but tears formed in his eyes as he mourned for his lost love. There was an unsettling feeling inside Luna. Partially, she was still irritated at Grant but she realized at that moment that Grant must have truly loved Keres. Just as Grant would probably still love Keres even when she's gone, Luna will still hate her even though she's disappeared. She felt a little guilty at the thought but it wasn't the fact that Grant loved Keres more that she was angry at. She was mad at the fact that she lost to a con artist, a fake. She was angry at how Keres fooled Grant and hurt him this much. She was mad at how someone like Keres could affect Grant this much while she couldn't. In a way, it was jealousy but more than anything, she hated how Keres never loved Grant in return. If Keres had loved Grant, it would have been easier for her to accept. At least she lost to someone genuine, but seeing Grant at that moment only frustrated the young mage. However, she remembered what Aquarius told her._ Don't ever let a man decide your happiness._ With that, Luna decided to let it go for now and offer her support to Grant. Keres was gone but she wasn't and she wasn't going to stop growing yet, neither will she allow Grant to stop growing.

As time goes by, everything returned back to normal and the Prodigy team became a team once again.

"So, what do you plan on giving Luna for her 16th birthday?" Jer asked his rival as they cleaned the dojo after their training.

"I don't know. My continuous support and protection?" Grant said with a grin, which received a disinterested look from Jer.

"I think she'll want at least some flowers or something." Jer suggested. "But, I guess that's reserved for people you love."

No words were spoken after that but on Luna's 16th birthday, Grant sneaked in a single white rose in Luna's room.

* * *

**disclaimer: the action scenes may seem brief and rushed but i didn't want to focus too much on the action as I want to reserve it for the main story. The bonus chapter is meant to explain the link between Keres and Grant, as well as some drama between Luna and Grant... Even they don't have the perfect friendship, and I think it's an important lesson to remember that sometimes, friends hurt each other, especially if you're actually in love with the person - but forgiveness is an important part of friendship and love.**


End file.
